new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2024.03.08: Faust checks out a body
Hackett04/22/2019 He rubs his chin thoughtfully, considering the possibility "Especially if the assailant jumped on him while it was caught." Despite his ire, his professional interest and passion shine through Faust04/22/2019 "Exactly. So, scuffle, gets punched in the face, broken nose, gets caught, the other guy jumps on him, breaks the arm, then the weapon to the face... and somewhere between all that, the victim fires a gun at the other guy. Victim dies of a broken neck, assailant stabs the victim in the back with a large knife, and probably stomps on it to drive it in as deep as it was." Hackett04/22/2019 "Hrmmmm. Maybe. How'd the neck get broken though?" Faust04/22/2019 "When he got hit in the face with the blunt object, it spun his head sharply to the side- you can see the break here. I've seen a lot of broken necks, unfortunately... it doesn't take a lot to break one." Hackett04/22/2019 He nods, sagely "Not bad. I'm still not sure how the suspect would have done all this, but with the addition of the second suspect, it makes it all much more plausible. Probably a robbery gone wrong. He had a surprisingly small amount of money on him, for someone in his profession." He moves closer, and uses a pointer to much about some of the odd looking cancer, almost a goo "This is curious, if unrelated. What's your take, Mueller?" Faust04/22/2019 Faust takes a tool and prods the goopy mass, making a face "That's a weird-ass tumor if I ever saw one. Definitely out of the ordinary, but that's what cancer cells are, though. Rapidly reproducing mutants. It doesn't really surprise me that a tumor would end up looking like this at some point." Hackett04/22/2019 *I've been at this a long, long time, and I've seen a lot of cancer. That's weird. Unnatural." Faust04/22/2019 "Drugs can do a hell of a lot of strange things to a body. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy was mixing them, or trying some hot new synthetic." Hackett04/22/2019 "Toxicology will tell us for sure, should be back in a few days. Anything of note in the stomach?" Faust04/22/2019 "Nothing extraordinary about the stomach contents, just some blood, likely from getting his nose and jaw broken... nose..." He takes a flashlight and peeks up both nostrils "Hey, take a look up here for me and tell me that's not cocaine abuse." Hackett04/22/2019 He hops off the stool, and moves over, looking up the nostrils "Oh yeah, this guy enjoyed his nose candy. Probably made it easier to break, and explains the blood that is supposed to be on the assailant. Suspected assailant, excuse me." Faust04/22/2019 "Innocent before proven guilty and all that, right?" He smirks, then continues to type away at his tablet, taking a few pictures of the weird-ass tumor "Toxicology should be able to make sense of this crazy stuff. I'll bet you half a dozen jelly Krispy Kremes that it's just a weird-looking tumor." Hackett04/22/2019 "Make it a dozen, raspberry jelly, with powdered sugar, and you're on." Faust04/22/2019 "Oh, now you're speaking my language! It's a done deal, sir." Faust laughs, careful to hide his mouth behind the tablet "I'll get a sample of this off to the labs." And he proceeds to take a sample. Hackett04/22/2019 "Good call. I look forward to eating the spoils of this bet. So how did you end up in my department?" Faust04/22/2019 "Transferred from Austin, I've known Chief Bradshaw for a long while, helped him out with a few things, so he helped me, I guess. I wasn't expecting to be suddenly tossed into things like this, and I do apologize if he stepped on any toes in the process." Hackett04/22/2019 He nods, and for a moment the heat returns to his face, but he takes some deep breaths "It's not your fault. It would have been nice to be consulted." Faust04/22/2019 "I understand completely, and I promise I'll do my best not to get in anyone's way." Hackett04/22/2019 "I understand you only work nights. Something about a skin condition? Most of the rest of my department works days. I've always preferred nights, especially in this land of heat and sun..." Faust04/22/2019 He motions to his very obvious paleness "Was born with very little melanin, already had to have some skin cancer removed and I'd rather it stay away this time, so no sun for me. Thank God it's March, though, can enjoy what little springtime we get before it goes into 8 months of Satan's armpits." Hackett04/22/2019 He nods and chuckles "You aren't wrong there. I grew up in Pennsylvania, this heat is a crime against humanity." Faust04/22/2019 "I doubt the air was a swamp up there, though. Down here, the humidity practically drowns you." Hackett04/22/2019 "I never thought you could cut air with a knife, until I moved here. I wish there were some way to become more tolorant of it." Faust04/22/2019 "Grow gills? Heh, same though. I was born and raised in Kansas, this is a new experience for me." Hackett04/22/2019 "Well, not a lot more we can do with him till we get the lab reports back. Get those samples sent off, and clean up. I'll expect your preliminary report, less lab work. tomorrow night." Faust04/22/2019 "You got it, doctor." He proceeds to start sewing and cleaning up the corpse, re-checking the labels on the samples, cleaning and sterilizing equipment, so on and so forth. He's done this for a long time, probably longer than the doctor himself. It's almost routine now. Hackett04/22/2019 The good doctor heads back to his office, and starts actually entering reports Category:Logs